


Let me put my love into you

by ghostofthejungle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And at writing explicit contents, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, explicit everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/pseuds/ghostofthejungle
Summary: «Since I woke up I've been asking myself why.Why did I have to lose my time, my life, just to wake up seventy years later as if nothing had happened?And the answer is you.While I was dying, unknowingly cradled by sea, you were coming into existence.This new world was molding around me, spinning at the right speed to allow me to meet you.And you, Tony...you are the most selfish and indifferent person I've ever met.»
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Let me put my love into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/gifts).



> Hi! I originally posted this one in Italian on efpfanfic, a long time ago.  
> It's the first work I actually posted somewhere and it really was strange and amazing to read it again and translating it after years.  
> Nostalgic me thanks everyone for being here and reading it!

SHIELD's headquarter was desert.

Steve closed the door behind his back and abandoned himself to the chair next to him, moving his hair and letting them fall down his forehead.  
The conflicts took away many people who used to work there, but luckily not _him_.  
He allowed his mind to come back to that damned day; memories flowed so fast they were nothing more than a muddle of colours. A giant hole in the sky, an army craving for war and death , Iron Man risking his own life to save the planet and then falling down the sky right in front of Steve, apparently dead.  
At that very moment, the strong Captain America felt unbelievably tiny and weak. The muscular, athletic and manly Avenger was totally surprised by madly being in love with Anthony Edward Stark.  
  
Steve sighed, absently playing with a 1927-dated penny. «Head, I'm gonna tell him, obtaining nothing more than scorn and probably a punch in the face; Tail, I'm going to take the secret to my grave, regretting it for the rest of my life but preserving my dignity.»  
He gently clicked his fingers and the coin glided into air, falling with a slight tinkling on the table.  
Head.  
Damn it.  
«How can you confess something like that?» cursed in a loud voice, imagining ridiculous situations involving him, Tony and bunches of red roses.  
  
«Confess what? Did you commit a crime? By the way, ninety-year-old should be asleep right now.»  
Steve jumped and turned around, meeting Tony's tired eyes.  
«What the hell are you doing here?»  
«I want to improve my armor and I have some good ideas, so why shouldn't I begin now?»  
«Of course, everyone would be incredibly excited to do this stuff at three a.m.»  
«Nobody asked you to be here to support me. And I could ask you the same thing. It's way past your bedtime.»  
«I just wanted to be here and meditate.»  
«What a nice place to meditate, a place in which tens of dead people used to work with and for us» Tony said sarcastically, switching on some screens around him.  
«Maybe that's the reason why I'm here. We saved the Earth and his inhabitants, but we failed with our beloved ones. Don't you feel guilty?»  
«I'll leave the moralism for you, soldier. That war was way bigger than us and I'm glad I made it out alive. We did everything we could.»  
«By the look of things, this wasn't enough.»  
«Which part of “I'll leave the moralism for you” didn't you understand? My conscience is clear and I have nothing and no one on it.»  
Steve showed a mocking smile. «You really enjoy playing this heartless and selfish person role, don't you?»  
«I take delight in it, yes.»  
  
The Captain stood up bothered, switching off the screens Tony was looking at.  
«We had the duty to save those lives, Stark! We had to do more.»  
«Maybe YOU had to do more» observed Stark, opening the monitors again and looking at them with distracted eyes. «In case you forgot it, I dragged a nuclear missile to an intergalattic portal and-»  
«I KNOW!» Steve tipped one of the monitors over and Tony finally turned his fully attention to him. «I don't know if that already existed in your day, but I would suggest you try a beverage called “chamomile”. No steroids, no free radicals, the colour's a bit awkward but the taste is very pleasant-»  
«You could have died», Steve's voice was low and trembling.  
«No, I couldn't have. It was all figured out and calculated. I'm not the guy to make the sacrifice play, you know that. You actually were the one who told me that, to be honest.»  
«I know. I told you a lot of awul things and I hate to admit it, but I believed each one of them.»  
«I'll pretend to be distraught by it, if it gratifies you.»  
Steve couldn't help but grin. «Well, you haven't been kind either, Mr. Stark.»  
«I had to? And for what, Captain? For you're a supersoldier, for I should fall for your perfect teeth and your blue eyes?»  
  
Steve bit his lower lip. It was now or never. He often thought about it, but he never found the right words to express his feelings. Finally, he realized he didn't need any.  
«Let me tell you something» Tony kept inveighing «you are not extraordinary. You are a normal person who found himself in the right moment at the right time. You didn't build yourself up, someone did it for you. You were a rickety boy and the moment after-»  
And the moment after his telling-off was interrupted by Steve's lips pressed hard against his mouth, hands framing his face, refusing to let him go.  
'cause the Captain knew well, he just had lost him forever.  
  
Contrary to all expectations – and Steve had basically painted every possible scenario in his head – Tony didn't tear away. And he didn't go deep with the kiss. Probably for the first time in his life, he did absolutely nothing.  
Steve heavy-heartedly let go of that beautiful moment, letting Tony's lips and face go and finally opening his eyes. The other man's gaze was quite expressionless, but the slightly-opened mouth revealed his astonishment.  
«Rogers, what the fuck?»  
«Since I woke up I've been asking myself why.  
Why did I have to lose my time, my life, just to wake up seventy years later as if nothing had happened?  
And the answer is you.  
While I was dying, unknowingly cradled by sea, you were coming into existence.  
This new world was molding around me, spinning at the right speed to allow me to meet you.  
And you, Tony...you are the most selfish and indifferent person I've ever met.»  
  
«Well...it's not much for a mystical astral plan.» The man of iron regained control and looked at Steve, trying to look scornful and derogatory. «I don't know what you expected from me and I don't care I disappointed your expectations, if your were hoping for a charming prince you should hibernate again, maybe you'll be luckier next time.»  
Steve, unable to hold his gaze anymore, closed his eyes again. «What pisses me off more than anything is that your arrogance is just a mask, a mask even thicker than your metal one, and you wear it since so long you're not even distinguishing it from your real face anymore! And I would really, really love to put it off but you don't allow anybody to! I remember that day in New York, that was the real you. You were ready to die to save the world-»  
«I was ready to die to save YOU!» Tony bursted out, throwing a punch on the table. «Charity, respectability, sense of duty, I don't give a crap about that! I just wanted to live the perfect life, between luxury and technology, and then? And then you came from nowhere and I hate you. I hate you so much. I hate the fact that I would have rather died than living in a world you were no longer a part of.»  
  
Only God knew how much it costed him to say that, even more than the whole damned Stark Tower. He had finally spat those words out, giving voice to that burden that had been oppressing his heart for so long, saying goodbye to his dignity and pride.  
Refusing to look at an astonished Steve, he quickly went out, as far away as possible from him.  
And Steve just stayed still, contemplating what had happened, until his legs automatically started to move towards the direction Tony ran across, just to find him right at the entrance, under the rain, lost in his own thoughts. Nevertheless, he noticed Steve's presence behind him anyway.  
The Captain hesitated just one second, then took the openable Shield T'Challa gave him and walked towards him, sheltering both from the rain.  
«Rogers, if you don't want to get a kick in an inappropriate spot you'd better run away.»  
«I'm prepared for this too.»  
Tony couldn't keep pretending anymore, nor he could escape. Steve would have followed him to the end of the world to take him back and if he refused, he would have just accepted that and stayed there with him and he couldn't let this happen.  
Stark didn't deserve that. Didn't deserve kindness, didn't deserve him.  
«I hate you» he repeated, with no hate at all, «I hate you because the more you tried to save me, the more I sank deeper. The more you wanted to protect me, the more I walked away from shame and fear. The more I kept saying I hated you, the more I wished to be just a little bit like you. But I'm not. I'm a metal carcass, going rustier and rustier, and if you really care for me…then just let me sink».  
  
The rain was falling thicker, producing soft and melodic clackings on the metallic surface of the shield. Steve's free hand moved Tony's wet hair aside from his forehead, eyes locking as if they never really looked at the other before.  
«You saved thousands of people, you saved the world, you saved me. Just allow me to return the favor».  
Stark wasn't used to expressing affection; he expected people falling for him, not the contrary, but he allowed himself to rest his head on Steve's shoulder.  
«Keep your mouth closed Rogers, it's already embarassing enough».  
And for once, Cap actually listened to him.  
Everything he had dreamed of in the last months was taking shape in…minutes? Hours? Time worked in a strange way, he surely had experienced enough to understand that.  
  
Tony suddenly pulled out his car keys from his pocket, and with the click of a button an elegant red Audi ran across the street and stopped right in front of them.  
«Let me open you the car door and bring you home. See? I can be a gentlemen too, Mr. Rogers».  
Steve shook his head but entered the car anyway. It didn't last much until he realized Tony was going to the opposite side, towards the Stark Tower.  
«Did you already forget you had to "bring me home"?»  
«I didn't.» Tony's hands slightly trembled against the steering. «you said you wanted to return the favor. And at night my…my demons just take over. And this makes no sense, we're superheroes fighting agains terrible things but I can't. I can't fight them alone. So I'm basically asking you to stay. Not that you have any other choice right now, since you live 80 miles away.»  
  
And Steve didn't want to have other choices. The world could make do for that night.  
  
Tony led him to the side of the tower he used as home; he didn't neglet anything, the furniture was perfectly placed and the house clean and scented.  
«Welcome back, Sir.» JARVIS' voice made Steve jump.  
«Thank you Jar, you can go to sleep, nothing to do for today» and the software obediently disconnected.  
«Doesn't he give you a heart attack every time?»  
«He keeps me company and is very helpful» Tony reminded him, walking down the aisle and dripping raindrops all over the spotless floor.  
«Stark, you really need a shower.»  
«For once, I agree with you. Make yourself confortable, I'll be back soon.»  
Steve nodded and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, until the bathroom's door closed behind him. He heard his fingers tapping on something and a captivating music wafted in the air.  
  
_Like a fever_  
_Burning faster_  
_You spark the fire in me_  
_Crazy feelings_  
_Got me reeling_  
_They got me raising steam_  
_Don't you struggle_  
_Don't you fight_  
_Don't you worry_  
_'Cause it's your turn tonight_  
_Let me put my love into you, babe_  
_Let me put my love on the line_

Steve smiled, imagining Tony's body slowly getting rid of his clothes, wrapped by the hot water flushing upon him.  
A pleasant thrill ran down his spine; that thought definitely made his pants feel unusually tight and unconfortable. Before he could realize what he was going to do and regret it he headed to the bathroom - as expected, it wasn't locked -, undressing on the way.  
He could recognize Tony's silhouette through the opaque glass of the shower, as the inebriating smell of the body wash reawoke his senses and libido even more.  
«I thought I told you to wait for me.»  
«And since when do I listen to you?» Steve pointed, gently opening the shower door and slipping into it.  
«Well, surely it's the first time this doesn't bother me» Tony's gaze lingered on that perfect body he imagined so often in his head, making the other blush.  
«C'mon Rogers, don't pretend it's not a very pretty sight.» he winked, handing him the body wash. Steve hesitated a bit, then rubbed a drop of soap between his hands and came closer to Tony's chest, slowly lathering him.  
The other one seemed quite surprised by his initiative and quickly got lost in that gentle and sensual touch, allowing their lips to meet again and then open slightly, letting their tongues intertwine.  
Tony's hands lightly touched Steve's shoulders, then his chest and stomach, and they would have gone lower if Steve didn't stop him.  
«Forgot how it works, Cap?» he laughed, not really wanting to mock him for once, but just trying to soothe him and make him relax.  
«It's the…I mean, I have never…»  
«Wait, wait, _wait_. You're telling me you're a virgin?»  
Steve lowered his eyes, a shy smile on his face. «Well, during that part of my life I didn't spend as a capsicle I was busy with hiding my homosexuality, so…actually yes».  
  
That really was the last affirmation he was expecting. Tony always thought of Steve as a playboy of the Roaring Twenties, but on the other side he definitely took pleasure from the idea of being the first one to guide, possess and please him.  
Stark did his best to let go of the bewildered expression painted on his face and smiled softly, trying to make the other as much confortable as possible. He took the body wash back and gently massaged Steve's shoulders. For its part, the Captain let a sigh escape his mouth and looked up at him again.  
«You're undecipherable, Stark. You switched from at least ten moods by now.»  
«It's called insanity, Rogers. Probably it's what makes me a genius and what's making me do what I'm doing right now.»  
Tony spread his arms to reach for Steve's back, while the other was clearly feeling more relaxed as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Tony had to recollect all of his self control to not push him against the wall. He wanted that moment to be slow and romantic, even if that really wasn't his style.  
Or maybe it was, but it wasn't his style to admit it.  
«Rogers, I don't want to do anything you'll regret in the morning, but in that case you should get out of here 'cause soon I won't be able to control myself anymore»   
«I doubt you'll do something I don't want you to».  
Those words were enough for Tony to lose it all and pressing his bodies together, wrapping his arms against Steve's waist and pulling him as close as possible. The Captain lightly touched his neck with his lips as his hands slided through his spine, making Tony shiver and arching his back in response.  
«Enterprising, Rogers.» Tony's voice was hoarse and needy as their erections impatiently pressed and rubbed against each other.  
«I've been waiting for so long I don't want to waste time anymore» Steve's lips lapped Tony's clavicle, savoring every inch of his skin, but it was not easy to go deeper in that limited space.  
«Mister Stark, I think we should move somewhere else» he said, turning off the water while the other one, understanding his intentions, led the way to the bedroom.  
  
«If you gave me a notice I would have lighten up a couple of candles» he giggled.  
«I'm sorry your brilliant mind can't get the signs». The bedroom was as impeccable as the rest of the house; the sheets were perfectly clean and ironed, although they weren't meant to remain that way for so long by now.  
Tony drag Steve along on the bed and the other leaned across him, letting his tongue explore his chest and his stomach, until he reached his inguinal region and stopped, hesitantly looking up, waiting for Stark's approval.  
Having received a warm and encouraging gaze in response, Steve sheepishly picked up his penis, moving his hand up and down. The expression that lightened up Tony's face surely meant he was on track, so he kept doing that faster and faster. Stark's breath became panting and that encouraged Steve to put it in his mouth, repeating the movements he was doing before.  
Iron man lost all sense of control and arched his hip, pushing himself deeper into Steve's throath, reversing the positions a few minutes later. Steve abandoned himself to that pleasant sensation he never felt before, his eyes following each movement of Tony's mouth, as if he wanted to be sure it was all real.  
He had been thinking of this for so long he was afraid it was just a vivid dream, too beatiful in comparison to the moments of hate, stress and fights they had been through.  
When Tony eventually let go, they found themselves facing each other again, foreheads pressed.  
It was real. They were there.  
Tony was there with him. Steve was there _for_ him.  
There was no need to fight something or each other. Eventually, they simply were two normal men who made war for so long they just wanted to give the other all the love they were capable of.  
  
«Even though I'm quite oldish, I bet I know what comes next.»  
«Not necessary, you don't have to if you don't…»  
«I want to feel you inside of me».  
  
Their eyes locked one more time. Steve's icy irises always generated a sort of concern in Tony's heart. Those eyes shouted all the affection the captain felt towards him and this was a huge responsibility. Tony tried to destroy him in every possible way, yet he was there, in front of him, trusting him like no one else did.  
And he couldn't screw this up and make him suffer again, not this time. He had to wipe away all the pain he caused him and, as Steve himself said, put down the mask and let his true feelings come to surface.  
He knew he could do that. He was not afraid anymore.  
Tony inclined to one side to pull out a bottle of lube from a drawer. Steve looked at that with curiosity before realising and laughing uncontrollably.  
«Well, that's way more on your stile than candles, Stark.»  
«You'll thank me. Just stop me at any time if you don't want to go on.»  
«Pretty sure I've experienced worse» Steve smiled and slightly opened his legs, allowing Tony to reach his opening and carefully insert one finger in it.  
It was strange, akward and a bit unconfortable, but not painful at all. That encouraged Tony to keep going with another finger, gently moving his hand, reaching for that sensitive spot that caused Steve to quiver and tremble.  
That sight was perfect and Tony couldn't resist anymore. He delicately took his fingers off and carefully opened the lube bottle, spreading a generous amount on his penis before positioning himself over Steve, who wrapped his legs aroung his waist, giving him a better angle.  
Tony began masturbating him before pushing himself inside; Steve made a contrite face but didn't say anything. It definitely was more painful now, but he tried to focus on his breath and on the pleasure he would have felt shortly after.  
When he was fully inside, Tony stood still to allow the other to get used to that intrusion.  
«You can…you can move.»  
He didn't have to call twice; Tony slowly got back and then again inside, each time a bit harder and faster. It was impossible to find the right words to express it. They felt complete, fullfilled and satisfied.  
Their moanings were getting louder and louder until Tony tilted his head back and let himself loose, followed by Steve only a couple of seconds after. Their breaths and heartbeats slowly got back to normal and they just enjoyed the blissful quieteness surrounding them.  
  
Steve was actually the one who broke the silence.  
«Tony…»  
  
His gaze had never been so intense.  
Stark knew he was going to say those two words he so often spoke in his head, but… was he really ready to hear them?  
«Reversed roles next time, right?»  
  
Tony sighed.  
«You're an idiot, Rogers.»


End file.
